Silvana
by Gayagrod
Summary: Man nennt mich die Intoccabile. Die Unberührbare. Die Leute sagen, man solle mir nicht zu nahe kommen, denn ich bin die brutalste Prinzessin der Welt."


**Silvana**

_"Man nennt mich die Intoccabile. Die Unberührbare. Die Leute sagen, man solle mir nicht zu nahe kommen, denn ich bin die brutalste Prinzessin der Welt._

Ich tötete meinen Vater und Jahre fünf Jahre später auch meinen Großvater. Vielleicht bin ich deshalb eine Mörderin. Vielleicht bin ich aber auch nur eine Killerin, die ihren Job erledigte. Und vielleicht bin ich einfach nur eine Tochter und Enkelin, die das getan hat, was man von ihr erwartete."

Silvana liegt in ihrem Bett. Sie starrt auf die Leuchtzeiger ihres Weckers, die die einzige Lichtquelle im Raum darstellen. Der eine Zeiger rückt langsam auf 2 Uhr vor, während der Sekundenzeiger unermüdlich dir Sekunden zählt. Runde für Runde. Tick-tack.

Sie hat es getan. Sie hat ihren Vater getötet. Gestern Abend, am Tempel von Libeo.

Bald werden sie kommen, um sie zu holen. Und ihr Großvater wird über sie richten. Obwohl sie nur ihre Pflicht getan hat. Sie tötete ihren eigenen Vater, weil er gegen das Gesetz des Schweigens, die Omerta, verstoßen hatte.

Auf sie wartet das Exil. Sie ist nicht dumm, sie weiß, dass sie nach Sizilien verbannt werden wird. Eigentlich kann Tod nur mit Tod vergolten werden, es gibt ein sizilianisches Sprichwort, in dem es heißt: Vergossenes Blut kann nur mit Blut weggewaschen werden.

Aber sie wird später noch gebraucht werden. Ihr Großvater wird nicht ewig leben und dann wird sie seinen Platz als Oberhaupt der Familie Gleone einnehmen müssen und damit gleichermaßen auch die Macht über die Cosa Nostra, die Mafia, welche ihre Wurzeln in Silvanas Heimat Sizilien hat.

Schritte vor der Tür. Sie sind da.

Die Tür wird geöffnet. "Senorita Silvana?", sagt eine Männerstimme.

Sie setzt sich im Bett auf, schaut zur Silhouette im Türbogen.

Zwei Männer kommen herein, zerren sie vom Bett und zur Tür hinaus. Barfuß. Sie fühlt die kalten Fliesen unter ihren Füßen. Kalt. So wie sie selbst. Eiskalt.

Die Männer führen sie in einen großen, leeren Raum. Die Tür auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes ist mit Schnitzereien prunkvoll verziert. So wie sie Silvana als Kind mit Kleidern und Schmuck verwöhnten, schmückten, "verzierten".

Ein Mann tritt durch diese Tür herein. Er ist alt. Ihr Großvater, Don Salvatore.

Sie schaut ihn mit unbeweglicher Miene an, ergründet ihn, fixiert ihn mit starrem Blick. Er scheint seit gestern um Jahre gealtert zu sein.

"Silvana." Eine reine Feststellung. Seine Stimme zittert. Er versucht, mit dem Aussprechen ihres Namens seine Enkelin wiederzufinden.

In ihr. In ihr, die in seinen Augen nicht mehr die Enkeltochter ist, die er kannte.

Dabei hat sie sich nicht verändert. Sie wurde zum Töten erzogen. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass so etwas passieren kann. Sie hat sich verändert, sondern die, die um sie herum sind. Die, die aus ihr das gemacht haben, was sie jetzt ist. Eine Waffe, ein tödliches "Spielzeug". Jemand, der vor nichts und niemandem Angst hat. Sie wussten, dass es ein Spiel mit dem Feuer war. Und jetzt haben sie sich an ihr verbrannt.

Ihr Großvater weiß, dass sie es tun musste. Dass sie ihren Vater töten musste. Es war ihre Pflicht, dass, was von ihr erwartet wurde.

Dennoch, auch wenn ihr der Tod erspart bleibt, wird sie ihre Strafe bekommen. Und ihr Großvater weiß, dass sie ihn irgendwann dafür töten muss, wenn sie ihren Platz als Prinzessin einnehmen muss.

Es liegt keine Angst vor ihr auf seinem Gesicht, aber Abscheu spiegelt sich in den Augen ihres Großvaters.

Aber sie weiß, dass sie gebraucht werden wird. Früher oder später werden sie eine Killerin wie sie benötigen.

Dann spricht ihr Großvater wieder: "Auf dich wartet das Exil, für das, was du getan hast."

Sie senkt die Augen. Das hatte sie erwartet. "Ich nehme mein Schicksal an." Ihre Stimme klingt gefasst, emotionslos. Das ist auch ihre Art zu töten: ohne Emotionen.

Ihr Großvater wirkt bedrückt und zugleich erleichtert. Er will seine geliebte Enkelin nicht auf diese Weise verlieren und dennoch ist er froh, die Killerin, die sie auch ist, loszuwerden.

Silvana hat nichts anderes von ihm erwartet. Sie fügt sich seinem Willen, solange, bis ihre Zeit gekommen ist.

Ihr Großvater nickt den Männern zu und sieht Silvana ein letztes Mal an, bevor die Männer sie hinausführen.

Sie könnte es, wenn sie es wollte. Sie könnte die Männer und ihren Großvater hier und jetzt aus dem Weg räumen. Sie hat es von klein auf gelernt, es wäre kein Problem für sie, so dem Exil zu entgehen. Es wäre sogar ihr Recht, ihren Großvater zu töten. Es gibt ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz, welches besagt, dass sie weder getötet noch verbannt werden darf, wenn sie nur ihre Pflicht getan hat.

Aber manchmal ist Warten die bessere Taktik. Auch das hat sie gelernt, als Prinzessin.

Sie ist Silvana. Eine Prinzessin und Killerin zugleich.

Grausam und unberührbar.

Sie ist die Intoccabile... Silvana Gleone.

:::::::::::

Diese Kurzgeschichte sollte eigentlich der Auftakt, der Prolog für eine längere Geschichte über Silvana sein. Da ich diese Idee aber aus verschiedenen Gründen dann doch nicht verwirklicht habe, diesen Teil aber schon fertig geschrieben hatte, habe ich mich dennoch entschlossen, zumindest ihn hochzuladen. Ich finde, Silvana ist eine interessante und faszinierende Figur, weshalb ich auch unbedingt eine ff über sie schreiben wollte. Tja, und ich hoffe, dass das Ergebnis hier euch gefallen hat.


End file.
